Detention Adventures
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: -Oneshot- Set about three months after my fic Total Drama: Project Canon. Adelle and Noah go to the same school, and end up in Detention...what'll happen? -Might do a second chapter-


Adelle sighed, staring at the front of the classroom.

"When did class become so boring?"  
"Trust me honey, it'll get even more boring." A voice said from the desk behind her, obviously from Noah, the local sarcasm-prone nerd.

"…Since when were you even listening, Bernstein!" she said angrily, turning around.

"Since you became smart." He sighed. "Which is NEVER."

"…Wow, did you come up with that all by yourself?" Adelle said sarcastically. "Because I've seen two year olds with better comebacks."

"Wow…what a _great_ insult." He teased. "I wish I could have caught it on camera." He was waving his finger again.

"…Move it one more time and I will break your finger, Bernstein." She threatened, her usually bright green eyes flickering with anger and perhaps hatred.

"Wow, I'm SO scared." He smirked.

"You should be. I did martial arts until the age of 12." She smirked back. She noticed some weakness threatening to show in his eyes, but he apparently willed it back. _Hm. Didn't think he was THAT strong willed._

"..SIMMONS, BERNSTEIN." The teacher yelled, grabbing even the slimming concentration of Adelle. "TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

"Again? Mr Gaye, you must really hate me." Adelle muttered under her breath, standing. Noah stood as well. She glared at him.

"I'm blaming you for this, Bernstein." She hissed, straightening her glasses before walking out of the door, head hung. This was the first time she'd _ever_ had to leave any classroom for anything other than to do a job…by choice, of course. She was never one to get on the bad side of teachers, because she knew what happened to those rebellious types.

Noah didn't exactly seem very worried, seeing as he calmly walked out of the room, his head stuck in a book again. It was probably something really boring, like _1984 _by George Orwell or something.

They walked down the stairs slowly, almost as if they were waiting for the Teacher to come and apologise. Or maybe that was just Noah trying not to walk too far ahead. Adelle didn't exactly walk very fast, and she walked especially slow since she was actually ashamed of her 'Loud Mouth'.

She glared over at Noah. "…If I had the choice, I'd have broken your leg by now." She said through gritted teeth, green eyes flaring with anger again.

"Wow. Thanks!" Noah muttered sarcastically.

"This is ALL your fault, Bernstein…if it weren't for you, I'd still be in class with Holly." She looked furious. Her ears looked red, making her hair look more gold that usual.

"And I care why?" Noah sighed. "You should be happy. Apparently, we were going to have a pop-quiz…good thing I got you out of it, right? Thank me!"

"…I _like_ pop-quizzes, Noah." She rolled her eyes. "If you saw my reaction in Science, you'd know that…it's virtually common knowledge."

Noah frowned. "…Well, excuse me for not knowing that."

"…Shut up, Noah." She sighed, walking a little faster. "Unless you know a way back into class."

Noah didn't seem to have anything to say for once. It was a nice change from the Smart-aleck little brat he usually was.

"Didn't think so."

Soon enough, they were heading down the very narrow hall which lead the Principal, AKA Mr Rickett's office. He had been the principal of Ten-Oak Academy for roughly ten years, and was notorious for being the most cranky principal in the whole region. Then again, Miss Tarken was pretty bad when she wanted to be. She was the spiteful old bag who nobody really liked because of her hatred of children. Or that was the rumour around Ten-Oak.

They waited outside Mr Rickett's office for about ten minutes, before Mr Rickett's voice loudly stated that they were to be serving detention after school, sitting in a room. No talking allowed, no iPods, no MP3s.

They went back to class, which was now English. A subject that both Noah and Adelle hated to a point where Adelle would refuse to get up off the floor next to her locker to go to it.

"…Adelle, if you don't get up right now, we'll be late and get another detention." Noah whispered, not exactly wanting to be caught talking to her after what happened in biology.

"…I don't care! English can go DIE." She said angrily, "And I'll just blame it on you again."

Noah sighed. "…Get up or I'll tell everybody."

"…Tell them what?"

"…That you like me."

Her ears turned red, the blush soon spreading to her pale cheeks, highlighting the fact that she knew he wasn't lying.

He smirked. "…I'd get up right now, if you don't want that getting out." He knew he'd won…for once.

She got up reluctantly. "…You know what? You're a real sneak when you want to be."

"Very good. Now shut up and get to English, Adelle."

"…Friggin' male Heather…" she sighed. "Also, y'know how you said we'd never met before?"

"Yes. I wasn't lying."

"…Yes, well, do you remember a girl called Zayah Simmons, she had blonde hair and blue-ish eyes…" she smiled.

"…You mean ZayZay."

"…Yeah, whatever you wanna call m-I mean her."

"…What's your point?"

"Didn't you notice some similarities between her and me when we met?" she laughed.

"…Well, to be completely honest, I noticed the personality."

"…Yeah, well that's because when I was little, I went only by my middle name, I had blonde hair, I ad blue eyes and more importantly, we went to Elementary school together." Adelle laughed. "So, basically, I was your best friend in Elementary School…ISN'T THAT COOL?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "…Full name…?"

"It's Adelle Zayah Simmons." She said happily. "Age 15, and I'm in the same year as you due to starting school early AND I got put up a grade when I was in Kindergarten."

"…You really _are _Zayah." Noah smiled. "But one more question; Why'd you move away?"

"My mother got remarried." She shrugged. "She left him like, last year, but it's still…cool."

They came to the English room, and Mrs van deGasp was looking angrily at Holly, who had refused to read a passage from their precious study book, _The Magical Guide to Living With Pixies_ by Edward Cullen.

"…No, I will not read that! IT'S BY EDWARD FRICKIN' CULLEN." She raged, looking furious.

"Go Holly." Adelle giggled to herself, ignoring Noah.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "…It's a terrible book, anyway."

They sat down, looking dreamily out the same window.

"…Noah, stop trying to steal my window." Adelle snapped. "It's MINE."

Noah rolled his eyes. "You can't own windows. You can only own the glass."

"…Yeah, shut up." She sighed. "I don't care…MY staring window. Not yours. Find your own."

"Ugh." Noah sighed, turning back to the front. "You're difficult."

About ten minutes later, after another passage was read, it was after school, and as expected, Noah and Adelle were at their lockers. They'd almost forgotten about their detentions.

"…Adelle…" Noah said, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "…Don't we have detention tonight?"  
"…OH YEAH." She looked panicked. "Frick."

She closed her locker, grabbed Noah's arm and ran off.

"LET'S GO, NOAH!" she yelled. "Look out for the stairs, by the way."

"…YOU THINK?" Noah seemed very angry by now.

Adelle dragged him to the ugly, grey walls of the disciplinary wing of the school. Neither had really been there, but Adelle had seen maps.

"We're in _THAT_ room." She said confidently. She was wrong.

"…Nice going, genius." Noah smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." She frowned. "Hate you."

"Oh, I don't think that's true." He smirked again. "Remember what the little bird told me?"

"…WAIT, THERE WAS A LITTLE BIRD?" Adelle grinned. "Can I choke it?"

"You're morbid."

Adelle frowned. "…I just like it when they convulse after they die…"

"…Ew."

Noah located the right room, before entering. It was surprisingly empty, only having Duncan and Gwen inside.

"…Hey Gwen." Adelle sighed. "What're you in for?"

"Makeup." Gwen muttered. "You?"

"Mr Gaye kinda…sorta…kicked me out of class because I was talking with Noah." She admitted sheepishly.

"Damn." Gwen joked.

Adelle took a seat up the back, about two seats over from Noah.

"…Adelle…" Noah was blushing slightly. "What would you do if somebody told you that they like you?"

"…Well…I'd hug them…then maybe I'd tell them, well, depending on the person, what I think of them. I don't like lying to them…it makes me feel like they deserve better than a liar…" She muttered. "Why do you wanna know, anyway?"

"No reason…just wanted to ask a girl something." Noah lied quickly.

"…Uhh…Noah?" she frowned. "Who is this girl?"

"Well, she has red hair, green eyes, freckles, glasses and she loves anime." Noah said quietly.

"…THAT LITTLE COPYCAT! That's MY look and if she steals it, I will KICK her-"

"…You're such a geek."

"…SHUT UP, NOAH."

About an hour later, Adelle walked home alone again. Noah quickly caught up, explaining that he was sorry for being so hard on her. She smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks."


End file.
